Arin Hanson
Arin Hanson '''(better known by the alias "Egoraptor") is a voice actor and flash animator. He is probably best 'known for his 'Awesome' series of animated video game parodies (notable episodes include PokeAwesome and Metal Gear Awesome), and Sequelitis, a web series that compares the first video game in a series to its sequel. He was also on the video game reality show called 'The Tester'. On JonTron, Arin has written and helped film several episodes. Game Grumps In July 2012, Arin and Jon started a new channel called Game Grumps, a show which featured the two playing video games while providing comedic commentary. The series is edited by Barry Kramer, Jon's former roommate, who also edited some previous JonTron episodes. In June 2013, Jon left the show because he wanted to move to New York and focus on making videos for his own channel JonTronShow. His departure was announced in a video called 'Ode to Jon' which also named Danny "Sexbang" Avidan as the new Not So Grump. Jon would later state during a PAX show, in response to a fan question on the topic that he would likely never return to Game Grumps, even as a guest. Jon has been fondly referenced infrequently by Dan and Arin since. JonTron Appearances Arin has only made one notable appearance on JonTron. In Malkovich's Gaming Game Show, he plays Malkovich's assistant Vitalia. She eventually turns into some kind of dinosaur called a Randor, and is shot by Malkovich. Arin's hands can be seen in Nightshade: The Claws of HEUGH during a segment where Jon fumbles with the NES controller while attempting to open curtains in the game. Arin was introduced as Jon's co-host of Game Grumps in MY NEW CHANNEL: GameGrumps (Featuring Egoraptor). After a long infamous absence, Jon and Arin were finally in the same video once more in a huge reveal at the end of StarCade: Episode 9 - The Star Wars Holiday Special (FINALE). Arin was revealed to have been Darth Vader all along. Jon writes silly lines for Arin to say, and the pair re-unite. Arin has also helped out with the writing and filming of several other episodes, particularly during the time when Jon moved to Arin's to record Game Grumps. Trivia *Arin states that his appearance on the show 'The Tester' was a miserable experience. He was eliminated in the third episode due to claims that he was using the show to promote himself. '''Note: '''This needs a reference. *He has, on several occasions, lent his voice to the YouTube channel ''Did You Know Gaming?. The same is true for Jon. *Arin is married to Suzy Berhow since October 25, 2013. *Arin has done voice acting for several flash animations and once won a contest which had his voice be implemented into a video game, which is Marvel Ultimate Alliance.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IMRHGYuENoE&feature=youtu.be&t=57m7s Arin discusses his experience with performing his lines at MAGFest 11 * Arin and Jon starred in a promotional video for the film Pacific Rim.http://pacificrim.wikia.com/wiki/Pacific_Rim:_Training_Day The Pacific Rim wikia page, with links to the videos Links YouTube channel: https://www.youtube.com/Egoraptor Category:People Game Grumps channel: http://www.youtube.com/GameGrumps Category:Game Grumps